


Trapped

by LadyMiddlefinger



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMiddlefinger/pseuds/LadyMiddlefinger
Summary: Being trapped with Negan in the back room of a gas station turns into a heated direction.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 23





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Negan fic. Please bare with me, haha. There's no plot here, just a little smutty one-shot because this idea wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> Enjoy!

„Great. Just fucking great!“ I stomped loudly with my foot, unable to stop myself from making no sound. This situation was so fucked up, I just couldn’t believe I got myself into this kind of hell.

„Are you fucking crazy? Stop the damn noise or you’re gonna kill us,“ Negan said through gritted teeth. I could tell he was furious with me. In another situation I would've been afraid of him. But now, well, now I was just mad. At myself. At him. At the damn dead fucks outside of our hiding place. An abandoned gas station, or better said, the back room of it. Secured by a heavy locker Negan had knocked over.

I tried hard to calm myself down, I really did. My breathing was so loud I couldn’t form a coherent thought. We had been on a raid, Negan, myself and a few other Saviours. We had looked for food, gas and other supplies, exploring the area south from the usual route. And then those walkers, a big fucking horde of them, crossed our way. I had no idea how many of us were alive still. I was lucky enough that Negan grabbed my hand and dragged me with him, inside of this place. But now we were trapped. And I wasn’t so sure I really wanted to be trapped with the big bad wolf. Even if I liked working for Negan, he most of the time scared the shit out of me.

„Are you getting off or why do you breath so fucking loud?“ I heard him whisper. I bet Negan had one of those arrogant smirks painted across his face. It was so dark in this room, no window, no light, so I couldn’t see him in all his cocky glory. I rolled my eyes at this thought and his comment alike.

„No, damn you, I’m in panic because we’re stuck here, surrounded by death itself. And it’s fucking dark.“

I heard his leather jacket rustle with his movement. He seemed to make a few steps in my direction, I could make out his frame if I concentrated enough.

„OK doll, so here’s the deal. I will hold you for a bit so you can calm down. And you won’t kill us by freaking the fuck out. The only thing you have to do is shut the fuck up. And don’t tell a soul I hugged you. Understood?“

His voice was deep, bearly above a whisper. Was he serious? Big bad Negan hugging me so I could calm down? This must be a joke of him.

„No shit here, I’m as serious as it gets. I won’t ask again“, he added. I heard him put Lucille down and waited a few more seconds before I whispered a shaky „OK“.

Without hesitation, Negan stepped forward some more, closing his strong arms around me. I hugged him back, inhaling his musky smell of blood, sweat, leather and his usual cologne. He was warm, his heart seemed to beat just a tad faster than usual. He calmed me instantly, I was surprised myself.

We stood there for long moments, breathing in, breathing out. As my heartbeat felt steady enough to speak again, I said: „I never thought you would be a soft guy deep down“, I murmured into his chest.

Immediately he let go of me, though his hands remained on my shoulder, squeezing a bit harder than necessary.

„Excuse the shit outta me? Damn it, I wanted to be a decent guy and you make fun of me. Not cool, sweetheart. Besides…I’m anything but a soft guy. Deep. Down“, Negan whispered back though gritted teeth, emphasizing his words with shallow thrusts of his hips. Damn, since when did this situation turn into…this direction?

I swallowed heavily before speaking again.

„Calm down, Negan. This was meant as a compliment. I liked you hugging me.“ My voice trembled a bit and gave away what I felt. Deep. Down.

„Yeah, I bet you did. You always love to be near me, yeah? Shit, why would you even volunteer in the first place to come with us?“

My eyes, finally used to the dark in this damn locked room, roamed over his face. He looked mischievous, his famous smirk on point, eyes darker than usual. I felt my cheeks turn redder while he stared at me.

„I… I wanted to help, not just sit around like your stupid wives do.“ Shit, this sounded bitter, jealous even. The last thing I wanted him to think of me.

His fingers loosened the grip on my shoulders a bit while he tried to suppress a hearty laugh.

„You are shit at lying, you know that, right? So, Miss Jealous Mealous, why don’t we get this“, he gestured with his hands between us in the air, „out of the way? We need to hide some more until those dead fucks have vanished. If you promise me to keep quiet, I could definitely proof to you how hard our little banter got me. And I bet you’re fucking wet for me, am I right, sweetheart? I can practically smell you. You need to get out of your tight pants and onto my cock, hmm?“

I gasped at his dirty words, he left me speechless. And not only because I wasn’t used to his attention. Also because he was right and I hated myself for getting this turned on this fast.

„Oho, I‘m right, I always am. That’s why I’m the boss.“

„Shut up, Negan.“

„Make me.“

This was enough. I snapped, crashing my body against his strong frame. I needed to get on my tip toes to reach his lips, but when I finally kissed him, God, it was with need I haven’t felt in such a long time. He kissed me back with equal fervor, fighting for the upper hand, nipping at my lower lip. He kissed so sensual and dominant, my knees got weak in an instant. My arms slid around his neck, pressing him down some more while my fingers tried to grab at his leather jacket. And his hands, well…they slid down, down, down, over my ass, up again, before settling on my hips with a possive grip, pulling my center into his crotch.

„Yeah, that’s all for you“, he teased, breathing in some well needed air. „Do you want to touch me, darling? Suck me? Or do you need a hand first…or my mouth? I’m in for all of it.“

With that, his lips descended to nibble at my pulse point, eliciting a low moan out of my throat.

„Touch me“, I whispered, breath hitching when he bit down slightly.

„What was that? I didn’t hear you.“

That bastard…

„I said, touch me, Negan, like you mean it.“

He still didn’t do more than drive me crazy with his mouth and tongue on my neck, so I moaned again and added a desperate „please“.

„That’s what I like to hear“, Negan rasped and backed me into the desk that was located behind me. I sat down immediately and he stepped between my legs.

„Tell me, sweetheart, do you like it vanilla or kinky? I don’t wanna scare the shit outta you, if you know what I mean.“

„For fuck’s sake, do I look like a doll or what?“

That’s when he couldn’t suppress a raspy laugh, getting rid of my trousers simultaneously.

„Yeah, more like a wild cat, ready to swallow me whole“, he winked, pulling my trousers over my legs.

Ugh, I hated his bad jokes. Why did he always have to be so sly?

„I will scratch you if you don’t let go of those sly comments“, I taunted.

„Please do, I can handle getting rough.“

„Do you? Or do you just have a big mouth?“

„Oh, you don’t know what you’re asking for.“

Negan grinned, gripping for my underwear and tearing it off in one swift motion.

I gasped at his boldness and moaned shortly afterwards when his fingers dipped through my folds.

„My oh my, like I’ve said, you’re wet as hell for big old Negan.“

His fingers played with my wetness, teasing me with light touches. Finally he relented and stroked my clit in tight circles, making me buck against his hand.

„So responsive, fuck. That’s so hot.“

It took only moments for him to use his long middle finger to sink into my heat, followed by a second one.

„Oh God“, I moaned, apparently a bit too loud for Negan’s taste. His fingers were gone again in an instant.

„What did I tell you? Be quiet or this little freaky deaky won’t be happening.“

I nodded, unable to say a word.

„Good girl“. He fleshed his teeth and continued his ministrations. He drove me insane with his fingers which he curled in a perfect manner, in and out, faster when I bucked against him, deeper when my eyes closed out if pure bliss.

Only a few precise thrusts later, I tipped over the edge. My moans were swallowed by his hot mouth while his fingers fucked me through my orgasm.

Then they were gone and I opened my eyes again…to the unmistakable dirty image of him licking them clean with a sinister smirk plastered on his lips.

„Oh girl, I need to get a taste from the source real soon. But now I think it’s time for you to thank me for that mind-blowing orgasm of yours, don’t you think?“

„Well, thank you then“, I breathlessly reply.

„That won’t do, no, no. You have to thank me properly.“

My eyes burned a hole into his face, though I couldn’t deny how needy I still was for him.

So I slid down from the desk, well aware of the fact that his eyes followed my movements. I stepped forward and lowered myself to my knees right in front of him. His belts were undone one by one, I made sure to do it slowly and hoped to drive him insane too. Two can play this game.

When his trousers were down his legs, his rock hard cock sprung free. My mouth watered despite my efforts to keep as desinterested as possible.

I grapped him at the base, lightly, before I placed a soft kiss to the head. That was when I heard him moan above me and felt his hand in my hair.

„If you keep torturing me like this I will have to fuck your pretty mouth. So what’s it going to be?“

The head of his cock slipped into my mouth and I began to suck, still not passionate enough for him to find satisfaction.

„Alright, I did warn ya.“

With that he pushed his hips forward, entering my mouth with one swift thrust. I slightly gagged at the intrusion but, and that’s what really disturbed me the most, I got even wetter by being used this way.

„Uhh, darling, relax around me, let me fuck your throat like the dirty girl you are.“

I moaned around him which let him grow harder still. His hand in my hair guided me up and down while his hips kept a steady pace. I bobbed my head too, maybe to show him how needy I was, maybe to gain back a bit more control. I enjoyed this treatment nonetheless.

„Yeah. Just like that, swallow around me.“

I did as he said, looking up to see his eyes glued to my face, mouth hanging open slightly. I couldn’t help but whine around him, not used to being this turned on.

He pulled out then, leaving me gasping for air. One single strand of salvia connected his cock with my lips and just this little detail made me so damn wet.

„Up. Now“, he commanded and I happily obliged.

He stripped himself off his jacket and shirt. His boots were next before he stepped out of his trousers.

I drank him in from head to toe, pulling my own shirt over my head and getting rid of my bra. I wanted to feel his skin against mine.

„You have gorgeous tits, do you know that?“ His voice sounded raw and made me feel all tingly and warm.

He stepped towards me, grabbing both my breasts with his hands, kneeding them. I couldn’t hold back my moan when he pinched my nipples, his mouth claiming mine in a heated kiss.

We tumbled back to the desk, but this time he turned me around and bent me over.

In anticipation of what he had in store I spread my legs for him, waiting for him to enter me. And enter me he did. His cock slid into my cunt in one swift motion and stretched me to the edge.

„Fuckity fuck, you are so incredibly tight“, he commented. I didn’t know if I wanted him to shut the fuck up or continue to torment me with his foul mouth.

His first thrusts were controlled, precise movements which drove me crazy and seemed to push all the right buttons.

„Ohh…fffuck“, I moaned when he suddenly increased the pace and drove into me harder and faster than before. My heart felt like bursting at any moment. I could hear our skin slapping with each movement, I could smell my wetness, his musky sweat. His little grunts drove me mad with lust while his hands on my hips pulled me against him with every forward motions. I had no other choice than to brace myself against the desk and try to match his torturous pace.

„Ahh shit, I need to look at your pretty face“, he exclaimed and pulled out.

The sudden emptiness felt strange, so I whined while he turned me around again, positioning me on the desk. He kissed me like a starving man while he pushed into me again. We moaned into each other’s mouths, continuing where we left off, foreheads pressed against each other.

After a while I couldn’t keep up the upright position, so I layed back, giving Negan full control.

„Beautiful. You look like a fucking piece of art“, he complimented me.

His right hand wandered to my breasts again, squeezing, pinching, kneeding. Then I felt his fingers dancing around my clit, applying some pressure, circling it, pinching it lightly. I completely lost it when I felt his middle finger joining his cock, stretching me further and further. He pumped his finger in tune with his cock in and out of my cunt while his thumb drew tight circles around my clit.

„Oh fuck, Negan…“

„Shh, be quiet“, he taunted. He leaned towards me some more so he could press his left hand over my mouth.

My hands clawed at his arms as his movements turned rougher above me. I couldn’t keep my eyes open as this blissful wave began to build inside of me. I had no other choice than to moan into his hand while he fucked me into oblivion.

„Fucking look at me, look at me while you cum…and… don’t you dare…closing your eyes.“

My eyes shot open in an instant and I lost myself in his gaze. Negan drove himself furiously into me, reaching all the right spots with his forceful thrusts while his finger did the same, stretching me, fucking me. It took a few more seconds before I couldn‘t take the building tension anymore and came around his cock. I screamed into his hand as my eyes were fixed on his.

„Fucking…shit…“, he exclaimed in a low voice and pulled out shortly afterwards. He pumped himself to completion and came with low grunts on my lower stomach and cunt.

It was so hot in this damn room, particularly after our coupling, so we tried to calm and cool us down by leaning against each other, not moving, just breathing.

„Hell, sweetheart, who knew you had such a delicious…“

„Don’t you dare saying it, Negan“, I taunted but he wouldn’t listen. Of course not. He was Negan.

„…pussy.“ His grin spread over his handsome face. He looked relaxed and absolutely glorious with that sweat across his muscular body.

„The next time something like this happens, I will let you pay, you smug bastard“, I retorted with a smile on my face.

„Oh I can’t wait, sweetheart. I can’t fucking wait. But for now, let’s get outta here and bash in some walker‘s heads.“


End file.
